


It All Can Wait.

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maksyl, Morning Cuddles, Playing in Maks' brain again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hopes he isn't dreaming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Can Wait.

He comes to slowly, subconscious fighting his body even as it becomes harder and harder to stay asleep. There is a fear, that in waking, everything that’s happened will be a dream…a dream that’s happened so many times, felt _so real_ and then when he’s come to it’s been for nothing, alone just as he was when he fell asleep hours and hours prior.

The only thing that’s different this time is he swears he can _feel_ her— _warm, close, enfolded_ —and it makes him fight the opening of his eyes even more. If it is a dream, let him keep sleeping…having her close is all he wants, all he _craves_. He tightens his arms around the sleeping form of her in his minds eye. 

A soft groan elicited.

An opening of eyes, unfocused. 

She turns…faces him, still sleeping, dreaming, he’s sure by the way her eyes dart behind her closed eyelids. He wants to know what she sees, if she’s dreaming of him. But he dare not ask her, realizing that his own dreams, from so many nights and days apart, have come true. And that’s enough for him. 

He holds onto her, unsure of how long they will have to go before they have moments like this one again. That scares him because he is so irrevocably changed by her, he can _feel_ how her presence makes him whole, makes him complete. He doesn’t want to be without it…India was the worst—she would’ve loved it, and he wanted her there with him to experience it but he knows it couldn’t happen. 

She stirs in his arms, burrowing closer, the leg wedged between his shifting and the one thrown over his thigh tightening. He smiles because even in sleep, they’re always reaching, searching, bringing each other closer. The realization that she’s _here_ , their plan _worked_ , makes him giddy with relief, happiness, contentment. He wants to wake her…a breathy exhale stops him.

_“Mmm, Maks…”_  

He closes his eyes and tightens his arms further, head tilting down to burrow into her hair. Her smell calms him, his breathing evens to match hers with no effort whatsoever, and sure enough he finds himself drifting into dreamland again.

The day can wait a little longer…


End file.
